empty shells
by cinamon.vanilla.buns
Summary: please ignore the title! the counicil banished him. he left. now she is on a mission to kill him. will she do it? DISCLAIMER:i don't own Naruto!
1. Chapter 1

**Author notes: This is a present fic for Raiden loves Shojo. It is inspired by a poem she wrote. I dunno if she'll post it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!!!!! Just this plot.**

**Hope you'll enjoy**!

Naruto couldn't believe his luck. The stupid council had banished him just because he brought back the Uchiha prick unconscious and he used a little… well quiet a bit of his 'tenants' power just to keep up appearances of being a dobe and all that… and the rest of the team came back close to death. Still they wanted the Uchiha back besides the fact that said target didn't want to come back on his free will. Nothing in the mission details saying that the target had to come back unscratched or that he had escorts, which led to the team's state. All the council needed was an excuse to banish him.

'_Hmm… might actually take Gaara up on his offer now…'_ Naruto thought as he jumped from tree to tree. _'Or I could start my own village… yea… but I need to lay low for a bit and think this through.'_ Naruto kept jumping through the trees. _'First I have to lose the ANBU tailing me…' _

**Five Minutes later**

'_Sigh. Guess I can't shake them of… oh well could take this as an advantage to vent of some steam.' _Naruto stopped and landed on the ground where the ANBU could see him. A few seconds later the two ANBU landed on the ground. Analyzing his opponents Naruto froze, _'Hmm… why HER?! Now I can't vent of any steam'_ Naruto mantaly whined.

"Uzumaki Naruto the Godaime Hokage wishes for you to come back with us to Konoha." the bear masked ANBU spoke. "Hmm… and why should I do that Bear-san?" Naruto asked calmly. "Aww… come on Naru-chan don't be like that." the snake masked ANBU said. "Give me a good reason to come with you Anko." Naruto said smirking _'Crap I just made things complicated. Nice going Naruto_'.

'_How the hell dose he know Anko?!'_ Bear thought.

'_Crap! This is so… going to bring about a lot of questions later!'_ Anko thought _'Oh well no harm in it. It's not like we'll be taking him back if he mad up his mind… hope he hasn't.'_, "Cut the crap gaki do I need to give you a good reason?" Anko said trying to act as if nothing was wrong.

"Yea you do and I'm kinda loosing my patience so if you don't mind and ass kicking Anko then you'd better hurry up." Naruto smirking. Anko paled under her mask, but her partner just laughed. "Kid what's a gennin like you going to do to two ANBU like us?" Bear kept laughing. Naruto glared but then he smirked.

'_SHIT THIS IS NOT GOOD! BEAR YOU DUMB ASS WHY'D YOU HAVE TO UNDERESTIMATE HIM?!'_ Anko mentally screamed. "Anko-hime you should teach your partner not to under-estimate his opponents." Naruto said in a menacing voice before disappearing and reappearing behind Bear.

'_Where is he? I can't even sense him! What is this kid?'_ was Bear's thought before Naruto said "Otherwise they'll get killed." knocking him out. "Please Naru-chan come back with us." Anko begged. "I'm sorry Hime but this is only for a short time. I hope" Naruto said whispering the last part and disappearing again. Anko knew she had a slim chance if she wanted to catch him, and tracing him if he didn't want to be found was like finding a needle in a hay stack. _'Why did it have to be him that was punished for something that the Uchiha did? And I couldn't do anything stop it from happening.'_ Anko thought sadly to herself picking up her partner.

**Naruto POV**

In the bushes, Naruto watched helplessly as Anko picked up her partner with sad eyes. _'I broke her heart just like I promised her I wouldn't. Gomen Anko-hime I'll make it up to you one day.' _Naruto thought knowingly. Scribbling a note Naruto attached it to a kunai and threw it near Anko. He saw her pick it up and took off towards through the trees.

**Normal POV**

Anko looked up to where the kunai landed, picking it up she unraveled to note _'Naruto?'_ Anko thought. Looking at the note, it read:

_Dear Anko-hime,_

_Gomen for leaving you like this but it is for the best... I promise you I'll make it up to you some day. Hell, I would let you castrate me if it would make you feel betters, but please for now don't look for me. If I go back the council will turn me into a mindless weapon or worse, they will kill me, and I know that's something I know we both wouldn't like. So if you can please forgive me. I'll come back for you my Hime._

_p.s burn this after you finish reading it, and please tell baa-chan it will be useless looking for me._  
_p.p.s I'll miss you like hell ;P_

"You damn cheeky stupid bastard." Anko murmured to no one in particular. Summoning a snake Anko gave it a piece of meat and asked it to carry her partner back to the village. Before they left Anko burnt the note Naruto had given her.

**Half way to Suna**

'_Kyuu remind me again why I chose to come and visit Gaara?'_ Naruto mentally asked the nine-tail fox. _'I have no idea kit. Anything better then going back to that hell hole and becoming a drone.'_ The fox shivered at the thought. Over the years, Naruto and the fox had come to terms with each other and had what could be an understanding of each other or maybe even called friends. Suddenly a small tornado appeared in the distance. Sensing chakra coming from it, Naruto tensed ready for anything. When the sand cleared, he smiled, "It's been awhile ne Gaara?"

**In Konoha**

"YOU ARE ALL BASTARDS DO YOU KNOW THAT!" Jiraiya's voice could be heard through out Konoha. He was sitting in the council room. Most of the civilian council members were shaking in fear from the killing intent that Jiraiya was giving of. Tsunade was grinning from ear to ear, _'The council so deserve this'_ she thought coming up with all her 'creative' ways of making the council members lives hell for banishing Naruto without her consent. "TSUNADE-SAMA!" Shizune burst through the doors "The ANBU are back"  
"Thank you Shizune. Tell them I'll see them in my office shortly." Tsunade said "Excuse me but it seems my search party has returned." Exiting the room Tsunade couldn't help but smile. Her otoutou was back!

**In Tsunade's office**

"Snake. Bea-… What happened to him? Where's Naruto?" Tsunade asked pointing at bear. Anko shrugged "Got knocked out by the target." Tsunade and Jiraiya were flabbergasted "How on earth dose an ANBU get knocked out by a gennin?" they both asked keeping calm. "I don't know ask Bear." Anko answered trying not to break down right at this current moment. Bear groaned waking up. "Well come back to the land of the conscious Bear. Can you please tell me how a gennin was able to knock you out?" Tsunade quiet curious no how her otoutou was able to knock out one of her elite. "What's more important, where is Naruto?" Jiraiya asked. "I don't know either anwers to your questions Tsunade-sama. One second he was talking to us and then he was behind me and knocked me out. The target even called Anko by name several times. Then when I woke up and the story continues." Bear trying to take the Hokage's attention off him, not wanting to face the Hokage's wrath. Jiraiya mentally sighed _'At least his secret is safe for now'_. Tsunade was now beyond shocked. Anko for her part was desperately trying to keep her cool. "Anko please explain how Naruto knew you behind your mask?" Tsunade said quietly. Removing her mask Anko moved towards Tsunade. "Hokage-sama may we speak privately?" asked Anko. Tsunade nodded motioning for bear to leave. "I want a written report tomorrow bear." Tsunade said before bear shushinned out. Tsunade motioned for Anko to speak. For extra precaution, Jiraiya put up a privacy barrier. "Tsunade-sama it will be useless to send another search party for Naruto-kun." Anko said fighting back the tears in her eyes. The two sannin were shocked at the emotion displayed in Anko's voice. "Anko you speak with such emotion I'd never think you'd used for another until now when you say Naruto's name, why?" Tsunade asked sounding more like mother than the Hokage. Anko blushed and gulped. "He reminds me of myself?" Anko asked/said. "Then Anko-chan why are you fighting back tears?" Tsunade said in a motherly tone and hoping that adding a suffix to her name would get Anko to tell her, but neither Tsunade nor Jiraiya were expecting the reaction Anko gave them. Anko sank on to her knees and burst into tears.

**Well what do you think?!**

**Read & Review Please!!!!**

**My apologies for any grammar and spelling errors, if there are any, please alert me so I can make the changes.**

**Ideas are welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Thanks for the reviews!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Only own the plot for this story! **

**Previously**

"He reminds me of myself?" Anko asked/said. "Then Anko-chan why are you fighting back tears?" Tsunade said in a motherly tone and hoping that adding a suffix to her name would get Anko to tell her, but neither Tsunade nor Jiraiya were expecting the reaction Anko gave them. Anko sank on to her knees and burst into tears.

**Anko POV**

"Then Anko-chan why are you fighting back tears?" Tsunade-sama asked in what I think is supposed to be a motherly tone. Now that got to me, no one apart from Naruto or Kakashi cared for me. I couldn't hold back my tears any more and just broke down right there in front of the Hokage AND a sannin! Usually I would not do this but right now, I am too emotionally unstable to care.

Someone walked next to me but I didn't dare look up. I am a bit too emotionally unstable to talk so I just kept my head down. "Take your time Anko. Relax and tell us what happened." Jiraiya spoke softly trying to calm me down.

Talking a few deep breaths to calm myself down, I sniffed and stood up wiping away my tears. "Gomen Hokage-sama, Jiraiya-sama I-I need better control of my emotions." I finally said shakily. "It's okay Anko. Just tell us what my idiotic apprentice did to you that have you in tears. Cause from what I've heard this is not in your nature." Jiraiya said with a frown on his face _'Damn it gaki whatever you did you better pray that Tsunade doesn't find you'_ thought Jiraiya. "H-he" Anko stuttered. Jiraiya leaned on the wall waiting anxiously for Anko's answer. Tsunade laced her fingers in anticipation _'Gaki whatever you did to make Anko cry like this you're going to pay tenth fold.' _Tsunade promised silently.

"He left me." Anko said quietly. Tsunade face faulted and Jiraiya fell from where he was standing from not expecting the answer. If the situation was different Anko would have laughed, but she was too depressed to even smile. "Please explain Anko." Tsunade said feeling very curious.

**Suna**

"ACHOO. ACHOO. ACHOO!" Naruto kept sneezing. Gaara lifting a non-existing eyebrow said, "Are you getting a cold?"  
" How can you get a cold in the desert?" Naruto asked. "I don't know… probably someone talking about you then." Garra said on a bored voice going back to his paper work. Naruto shrugged and continued staring back out into the dessert, thinking about Anko. _'I wonder if it's her talking bout me.'_ A small smile graced his lips.

**Hokage's Office**

"D-id I hear you r-right Anko?" Jiraiya smiled trying to hold back his laughter_. 'This information is too good to pass up. No wonder the gaki won't look at any other women. Che, I don't know where to feel jealous or happy for him.'_

"I'm pretty sure you heard the same thing as me Jiraiya." Tsunade said glaring at her old teammate. Anko looked down in shame. "Please explain Anko. I do not need to repeat myself." Tsunade said. "He wrote me a note before he left. It said not to look for him… He also said it will be useless looking for him." Anko said quietly. "You're avoiding the real reason Mitarashi." Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the snake mistress.

Jiraiya smiled and asked, "You know if that gaki promised you something he'll do it no matter what right?" Anko looked over to the perverted man and gave him a small smile. Tsunade looked confused. "I know that Jiraiya-sama. It's just that him leaving suddenly because of some idiots I just can't help but be sad."

"Sigh. Jiraiya can you go and get us some cinnamon buns and tea from the other side of town please. I would prefer you walk as well." Tsunade said a slight smirk playing at her lips knowing full well that the old pervert would not dare miss out on anything concerning his apprentice. Jiraiya groaned "Tsu-hime can't I send a summons? It's more interesting here." Tsunade sent him a glare "That was not a request." Grumbling Jiraiya walked out of the door.

"Ok Anko now that the pervert is gone have a seat and let's a little girl talk shall we?" Tsunade said smiling. Anko smiled back and took a seat feeling more comfortable "What would you like to talk about Hokage-sama?"

**Outside the hot springs**

Jiraiya was giggling like a school girl doing his daily "research". He had some blood dripping down his nose and scribbling vigorously onto his note book when he felt a presence behind him. Facing it Jiraiya paled.

There behind him was one of Tsunade's slug summons. "H-hiya Slug-san wh-what can I do for y-you?" he stuttered. "Jiraiya-san. Tsunade-sama has asked me to make sure that you went to get the things she asked for. If you strayed towards the hot springs I was to punish you with any means I see fit." the huge slug said proceeding to beat Jiraiya.

His screams could be heard through out Konoha

**Hokage's Office**

"How about the why you are so fond of my Otoutou." Tsunade smile as she heard Jiraiya's screams from far away. Anko became nervous again. She knew that the Godaime thought of Naruto more than a younger brother, it was more like Naruto was her son. "Hokage-sama, what if I said that I think of Naruto in a romantic way?" Anko asked cautiously. Thud, Tsunade fainted. "Hokage-sama?" Anko asked concerned.

**Five minutes later**

"Argh. Anko are you there?" Tsunade said waking up. "Y-es Tsunade-sama..." Anko said hesitanly. "Did you say you think of Naruto in a romantic way?" Tsunade asked. Anko nodded, fearing light headed, Tsunade shook her head. Smiling and laughing. "Look after him Anko. He's had hard life and needs some happiness in his life." Anko nodded and smiled, "I know. That's how I meat him."

**~Flashback~**

Twelve year old Anko was walking aimlessly around Konoha. Suddenly she sniffed the air. An irony smell filled her nose. Instinctively she followed the smell. Stopping in front of an alley where the smell was coming from she shivered. There was a lot of blood along the walls she wondered why no one came to see what was wrong. Walking further into the alley she saw a group of people hitting something.

At first she thought it was one of those traitors that betrayed the village but ten she heard a scream come from the middle. It didn't sound like an adults scream so she looked closer. There in the middle was a boy no older then six who looked starved and was covered in his own blood. One of the shinobi kicked the kid again and she heard a sickening snap. The child screamed in agony. Anko's mind stopped working; all she thought was to save the child.

After Orochimaru had abandoned her she vowed to herself that if she ever came across someone with the same or worse fated than hers she'd help them through it. There was a child being beaten and treated worse than her. Throwing a kunai towards the group but trying not to hit the child she whistled. "Oi what kind of men are you hurting an innocent chid?" she called out. She was lucky that the men were drunk and couldn't see straight. "W-well look here. W-we go-got ourselves a wana be konichi." One of the men slurred. _'Oh shit their drunk! Why the hell did I not notice this?!'_ Anko mentally screamed. "Who are you calling wana be knoichi when you call yourselves men are hurting and innocent child? You are no better than demons." Anko shouted back. "Don't you dare compare us to this little shit. He killed our families." one of the more sober people in the group roared. "Hey maybe we can have some _fun_ with her before we finish off the demon. He ain't going anywhere in his condition." Another one of the group said sadistically.

Anko was a bout to run when she heard the word _fun_ but there was someone blocking her path. "You know she's right. What right do you have calling yourselves men when you are no better than the demon you claim him to be." The figure said unleashing a lot of killing intent. Anko couldn't breathe even if the figure was not directing the killing intent at her. _'Who is this person?! Even Orochimaru couldn't use KI to tis magnitude!'_ she panicked and prayed to Kami that this man was on her side.

Looking over to the group of cowering shinobi one of the man stuttered. "B-but Ho-hokage-sama the de-" the man was dead before he finished the sentence. "Unless anyone else wants to join him get out of here" the figure now identified as the Hokage growled. Anko was too frightened to move. "Are you ok Anko-chan?" the Hokage asked concerned. "H-hai." was all she could manage. Watching the Hokage walk over to the bloodied bundle huddled in the corner. The little boy was crying.

Going over to the boy the Hokage tried to reach out to him but he recoiled. "It's okay Naruto. I'm here now. Where dose it hurt?" he asked with the same concern. The child hugged his knees tighter. "Why do they keep hurting me Jiji?" He said in between sobbs. _'Who would do that to a child? They beat him enough so that he is scared of human contact?' _Anko thought watching the Hokage reach out to the small child."I'm Anko. What's your name?" She said trying to distract the shivering child. The child the Hokage called Naruto looked up and inched towards the Hokage. "It's okay Naruto she actually tried to stop those bullies from trying to hurt you." Anko saw Naruto relax instantly.

"Hey, Naruto would you like to be friends?" Anko asked hopping to distract the child somewhat. "W-would you leave me like the others did?" Naruto was shocked no one ever wanted to be his friend. "I won't leave you." Anko was convinced herself she wouldn't.

"Promise?" The child asked cutely. _'Aww he would look so adorable if weren't for the blood. Wait did I just thinking that?' _"Promise I won't leave you." Anko smiled. "Can I call you Anko-nee-chan then?!" Naruto chirped happily. 'Whoa how can he smile after a beating like that?'

**~End flashback~**

**Suna**

Naruto sighed in content. He and Gaara had been talking about what he was going to be doing in the near future. Naruto decided to disappear from the face of the world; it would greatly upset the Akatsuki's plans for collecting the tailed beast. Then there was the question of what Naruto was going to do when he 'disappeared'. Gaara suggested that he take a training trip. But Naruto had other ideas; he didn't really like moving around while hiding who he was. Covering his tracks was easy. Hiding his identity was fun but some people were just too damn curious. Disappearing was a pain but fun. Put all three together would leave Naruto with the head he got just thinking about it. So Naruto suggested he become Gaara's right hand man and spy under a disguise, preferably something like Gaara's personal body guard/shadow. They had agreed to that idea and were going to discuss the arrangements later. After that Naruto went out in a henge to buy some new clothes and equipment. He was currently relaxing in a room provided by Gaara, another thing they came up with was how to keep Naruto under the radar and work as Gaara's personal guard at the same time. People are bound to demand to know who he is after awhile. So they were working on a believable alias for Naruto to use if anyone found out about him. Naruto went through his alias:

**Name:** Tsuki Akai

**Alias: **Yakedo Keppakuna. (Burning Innocence)

**D.O.B:** 09/05

**Age:** 19

**Kekken Gak**i(sp?): None

**Origin:** Formally from Iwa and is looking for a better life in Suna.

**Others:** Was not registered as a ninja, found by the Kazekage in the desert dying. Has a slight phobia for small places.

**Skills:** Unknown. (Has a thing for interrogation)

He laughed. 'Yea I'm practically burning with innocence.' Naruto thought sarcastically. Looking up to the ceiling Naruto let his mind wonder to a certain purple haired konichi in Konoha.

He must have fallen asleep because Gaara was …lightly shaking him awake. "Never would have thought you'd be a heavy sleeper Naruto." Gaara smirked. Naruto groaned. "I'm not a heavy sleeper this place is just too safe." Looking outside Naruto saw the stars and a full moon smiling at him. "Sometimes I feel as if the stars as watching over us." Naruto laughed. Gaara looked confused for a moment then laughed as well. "I guess you are right. They do look like they're watching us." A comfortable silence overcame the two jinjukuri. "Hey Gaara." The blonde said quietly. "Hmm." The red head hummed looking at the blonde. ""Do you think Anko-chan will be mad at me?" Naruto said in that sad quiet voice he'd use when he thinks he did something wrong. "She probably is, but I know she'll forgive you in time." Gaara smiled at his best friend.

"You're right I guess." Naruto smiled back.

Both boys where quiet again, only to be disturbed by their rumbling stomachs. They chuckled. "Do you have anything to eat?" they blonde asked his friend. Gaara smiled, "I'll go and get us something to eat." Getting up Gaara left the room, he came back to find the blonde passed out on the couch. _'He can't be that tired can he?'_ thought Gaara covering his friend with a blanket, finishing his food Gaara went back to his room to go sleep.

**Next Moring**

The two jinjukuri were sitting in Gaara's office well before dawn. "So Naruto what kind of mask will you were?" Gaara looked across his table to his friend. "Hmm… I was thinking of a blank white mask." Naruto tapped his chin, "Weren't we suppose to start using my alias today?" "We were but what's the point of using your alias when it's not finished?" Gaara said filling out yet another scroll 'Dose this pile every get smaller?!' "Point taken. And yes it dose get smaller but then someone always comes in with more. Have you thought about using clones?" Naruto smiled. Gaara groaned 'Now why didn't I think of that?' "You didn't think of it because I'm awesome like that." Naruto smirked. Gaara glared at the blonde, "STOP READING MY MIND DAMN IT! Just because you can doesn't mean you have to." "I don't see you trying to stop me." Naruto smirked, "Besides why don't you just read my mind back?" glaring at the blonde Gaara went back to his paper work in silence.

**AN: sorry for the very short and crappy chapter!!!**

**Your ideas are very welcome.**

**An ice-cream for reviewers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: thanks for the reviews!!!**

**Someone pointed out to me about the age gap between Anko and Naruto. Since that gap is really big I cut it down. So in current time Naruto is 13 and Anko is 19.**

**Disclaimer: Only own the plot for this story I do not own Naruto!**

**Previously**

"Besides why don't you just read my mind back?" glaring at the blonde Gaara went back to his paper work in silence.

**Konoha**

"Tsunade-sama, have you seen Naruto?" Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura stood front of the Godaime's desk. "We've been waiting for him for 3 hours and usually he is there before me. He didn't happen to show up here did he?" Kakashi asked. "No, Hatake I haven't, and - You're late -, but I have filled in his place," Tsunade replied in a sad/bored tone. Kakashi narrowed his visible eye, "And what do you mean by you've filled his place?" already knowing the reason, he was regretting bringing the emo and banshee with him now.

"WHAT?!" surprisingly it was Sasuke who shouted. Sakura was just sitting with wide eyes thinking that she had misheard her leader.

"As of yesterday, Uzumaki Naruto's status as a gennin and citizen of Konoha has been revoked and his name has been placed as a C-class Nuke nin in the bingo book." Silence fell over the room's occupants. "Where would the dope go and not want to come back? Wasn't it his dream to be the Hokage?! And he says he never goes back on his promises!" Sasuke ranted quietly to himself. "W-why? Why did he decide to become a missing nin?" Sakura asked shakily.

"Who knows…? Now I've instructed his replacement to meet you-" Sasuke shouted cutting Tsunade of "NO! We're going to look for Naruto,"  
"If that were possible Uchiha, I would have sent people out to look for him already. Unfortunately, he left too suddenly for anyone to notice. By the time we tried to look for him all possible leads had vanished. A search team would be useless," Tsunade lied through her teeth, the last thing she needed was the Uchiha causing a hissy fit at the next council meeting.

"Tsunade-sama, I think it would be best to meet our... new teammate tomorrow... Sakura Sasuke, training is cancelled for today. Now run along," Kakashi dismissed them without another glance, his attention solely focused of his leader. Tsunade nodded and told Shizune to send a chuunin to tell the replacement of the changes.

Sasuke glared at his teacher as he left the office, Sakura quietly followed him. As soon as the door closed Kakashi slammed his hands down on the Hokage's desk, "I KNOW YOU LIED ABOUT THE SEARCH TEAM SO WHERE IS HE?WHERE THE HELL IS MY SENSEI'S SON?!" he yelled not caring that he was yelling at his village's leader and she could have him put under arrest.

"Kakashi are you getting delusional? The Yondaime's son died thirteen years ago with his mother during the Kyuubi attack!" Tsunade nearly fell of her chair, Kakashi must really be going psycho. Kakashi looked astounded, "Who told you that?"

"The council said he died along with Kushina."

"And after all this time would you still believe them?!" Kakashi was furious when Tsunade nodded scratch that he was livid. "You of all people should know who he is when you see him. You delivered him… and to think he looks exactly like sensei too…" Kakashi murmured and shushined out of the room leaving a flabbergasted Hokage to her thoughts.

"What have we done?" Tsunade sighed, asking her self. Little did she know that their whole conversation had been eavesdropped on.

**Later on**

"TSUNADE-SAMA! The council wishes your presence urgently!" Shizune burst through the doors of the Hokage Office. "What do those old geezers want now?" Tsunade growled getting up and heading out towards the council room.

**Council room**

Tsunade entered the council room and took her seat at the head of the table. Not wasting any time Danzo asked "Tsunade-sama is it true that the Yondaime's son is alive?"  
"I have no idea why you are asking me this. Wasn't it not you council's who told me that he was dead?" Tsunade shot back. _'Damn old geezers! Why on earth are they bringing this up? They must have bugged my room!'_ she thought angrily.

"That was the report we had received from Sandaime. Now tell us, is the Yondaime's son alive or not?" questioned a council member growing impatient.

"Well to be honest I'm not sure… but then now that I think about it - he is alive…" Tsunade trailed of trying to keep an air of mystery around her.

"Cut the chase, Tsunade. Who is the boy?" Danzo asked emotionlessly, but he his body language showed that he was impatient.

"It wouldn't matter either way if I told you or not … he is no longer part of the village as of yesterday. I believe that it was your choice he be removed from Konoha." With that, Tsunade stood up and left the room. The council was quiet, taking the information in and processing it. "3…2…1…" Tsunade counted down. There was a lot of out ranged shouts and curses coming from the council room. "Life is good some times." Tsunade smiled to herself.

**In Suna**

"Hey Gaara, is there anything else besides helping with your paper work I can do?" Naruto whined shuddering at the amount of paper work Gaara had. "Go and train." was Gaara's reply, not looking up from the scroll he was reading. "Nah... It's more fun here, besides…I might get lonely by myself." Naruto chuckled. "Hn" Gaara grunted. "NOO… you're turning into Sasuke!!!" Naruto faked a dramatic pose. Gaara glared and unleased some killing intent.

"Care to repeat that Kitsune?" Gaara threatened his blonde friend. "N-n-no Kazekage-sama. I'll be good now." Naruto nervously chuckled and continued stamping the papers in front of him. Gaara sighed and continued doing his share of the paper work.

The two boys were sitting in a comfortable silence when Baki literally blew down the doors. "Kazekage-sama, the council is calling an urgent meeting!" Gaara narrowed his eyes and sighed. "I'll be there shortly." shuffling the papers on his desk, "By the way, Baki you're replacing that door." Baki nodded, bowed and exited the room closing the door.

"Whew… that was too close…" Naruto sighed in relief coming out from under Gaara's desk.  
"And may I ask how did you get under my desk when you were sitting on the other side?" Gaara asked, quirking his non-existent eyebrows. "Uh… I dived under there?" Naruto shrugged rubbing the back of his head.  
"Seriously though, even if Baki saw you he wouldn't recognize you. You're wearing your mask and cloak I doubt that he would have guessed it's you." Gaara stated boredly standing up.

"You're actually going to that meeting?" Naruto sounded astounded. "Well if I don't go who else are they going to complain to?" Gaara said wondering if his blonde friend was crazy. Naruto shrugged, "Just thought you'd send a clone or something…that's all." Gaara's eyes widened at the thought. _'Why the hell have I not thought about that before?!'_ Making two sand clones Gaara sent one to the council room and one sat behind his desk. "How about lunch?" Gaara faced Naruto with a pleasant grin. "I don't know I mean there's this heap of paper work…" Naruto drifted of. Gaara scowled, "Ok! Ok! I was just kidding. Chill Gaara." Naruto laughed and he and Gaara walked out of the office leaving the clone by itself.

**Somewhere in Suna**

The two jinchuuriki sat in a traditionally styled teahouse. Gaara was holding up a menu and Naruto staring out into space. "So… would you like some curry Naruto? This place suposedily has the best curry in Suna." Gaara asked his blonde friend. "No, she won't," Naruto replied.

Gaara froze and stared at his blonde friend who just kept on staring into space. A few seconds later Naruto snapped out of his trance. "Hello earth to Kazekage-sama!" Naruto waved his hands in front of Gaara's face. Gaara blinked rapidly a few times, grabbing the shocked blonde's by the arm, he removed his mask and felt his forehead.

"That's weird no fever… must be heat stroke," the Kazakage mumbled. "What the hell was that for?!" Naruto hissed putting back his mask. "You don't know what you just said do you?" Gaara asked concerned. "Care to enlighten me?" Naruto propped an arm on the table. Gaara frowned.

"I asked you if you wanted curry and you just said 'No, she won't'. Care to explain why you keep thinking about Anko?" Gaara asked the blonde with a smirk. _'Crap I said that out loud?!'_ Naruto panicked. He was lucky to be wearing a mask since his face was beat red but Gaara must have sensed his panic and beat Naruto to a reply. "So you were thinking of Anko again," Gaara smirked when he saw his masked friend fidget more. "I don't think so… Maybe… ok I was thinking of her." Naruto confessed and sighed.

There was silence for a few minuets.

"I miss her damn it!" Naruto growled and banged his head on the table.

_**Flashback**_

"_HEY ANKO-CHAN!" 9 year old Naruto ran to catch-up with the snake charmer. "Whoa there Naru-chan! Where's the fire?" Anko smiled. "Huh? What fire?" Naruto asked confused. Anko laughed, "I'm just messing with you. Where are you going?" _

"_Please can you help me get some kunai?" Naruto begged the kunoichi. "Why? Didn't Kakashi and I give you some last week?" Anko asked. "Yes…but the academy teachers wanted blunt ones not the throw and kill kind," Naruto -answered- sheepishly. "... Ok then let's go and get you some then lets go and get you some lunch," Anko said dragging the small boy by the arm to the weapons shop._

_Naruto wandered around the shop while Anko was paying for the practice kunai. He was wandering around aimlessly when he saw a book on fujitsu. "Anko-nee… can I have this as well?" Naruto asked the snake mistress with his best puppy dog eyes jutsu. Looking at the book then back to Naruto she sighed, "Damn you and you puppy eyes… you're buying lunch!" Naruto smiled and cheered. Anko paid for the book and practise kunai and the two rout casts headed out. _

"_Hey Anko-nee let's have some curry!" Naruto said dragging Anko by the hand. "Sure whatever gaki," Anko replied. Naruto suddenly let got of her hand and disappeared. "Hey where did the gaki go?" Anko wondered. "Right here Anko-nee," Anko faced the voice and smirked. "Not a bad henge Naru-chan. I must say I suits you."_

_Anko looked at the now taller Naruto who had brown eyes and black hair with a slight paler complexion. He was now nearly as tall as Anko and was wearing the standard chunnin uniform. They walked into a curry shop and sat down. A waiter came and took their orders. The two sat in silence when the waiter came back with their food. _

_After eating a few mouthfuls Anko started to cough and turn blue Naruto started to panic, "Anko-nee what's wrong?!" Getting no response other than the coughing, Naruto picked her up bridal style and rushed out. Jumping through the roof tops till he thought he was in the right place, Naruto crashed though an open window._

"_THE HELL! WHO'S THERE?!" Kakashi ran out with a kunai in hand, but dropped it when he saw Naruto and a very pale Anko in his arms. "What happened?" Kakashi said taking Anko from Naruto and putting her on the couch. "I think she got poisoned." Naruto said shakily. "HOW!? She is a poison expert!" Kakashi tried to stay calm. He heard Naruto mumble something. "What was that?" Kakashi said quietly. "I think there was poison in our lunch…"Naruto repeated in a barley audio whisper. _

_The only colour Kakashi saw was red and the only thing stopping him from going on a killing spree was the fact that Anko was on his couch passed out and Naruto was close to fainting. "Naruto I'm going to-" THUD! Kakashi ran to the now unconscious Naruto. 'Damn… this must be some strong poison.' Making two shadow clones Kakashi sent one to the Hokage and one to get a medic nin. 'Please be ok…' Kakashi prayed._

_**Flashback end**_

"Earth to Naruto you in there?" Gaara was continually hitting Naruto with a rolled up newspaper. "Oww! Gaara! What was that for?!" Naruto hissed rubbing his head. "You know I think she's thinking of you to… but you know if you want to go back all you have to do is give in you real birth certificate," Gaara droned as if nothing happened.

Naruto rolled his eyes, _"If only it could be that easy"_ he sighed. "And do you think they'll actually believe me hmm?" Naruto shook his head, "Besides if the weather in Suna were a bit cooler I'd become a permanent resident! Why would I want to go back to that hell hole anyway?" Naruto said with a sad depressed smile. Gaara smiled and thought, _'At least he is a bit happy to be away… now only if Anko were here...'_

A waitress came in and served their food and left. "So Gaara since there are clones doing your business today… what's on our agenda?" Naruto asked looking up form his meal. "I don't know… let's go take a walk into the desert?" Gaara suggested. "Hmm… Alright!" Naruto went back to his food.

**Konoha**

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SEN-"

"Gaki! Finish that sentence and I'll make you wish you two never met!" Anko growled angrily, giving of a deadly aura. The two spandex wearing duo wisely kept quiet and moved far away from each other.  
"Anko why are you here? If you don't mind telling us," Kurenai stood behind her friend looking quiet curious. "Oh! Nai-chan! I'm here because I was in the search team that went after Naruto-kun!" Anko chirped.

Silence.

Kakashi slammed Anko into the wall "YOU WERE IN WHAT?! AND YOU DIDN'T BOTHER INFORMING ME?" he yelled causing the people near him to flinch not expecting him to be so loud. Anko pretended to clean out her ears, "Ghee Kashi I didn't know that you were so loud. By the way what kind of training did you put that Gaki under? He got behind Bear without him noticing!" Anko said trying to sound happy.

Kakashi released his grip on Anko shocked, at what she just said, _'How on earth did he do that?! Even I have trouble taking Bear by surprise!'_ Kakashi mused. The gennin in the room tried to get as far as possible from the crazy lady from the Chunnin exams.

"KAKASHI STOP MOSELETING ANKO!" Tsunade said entering the room. Kakashi and Anko jumped apart. "Now, now Anko I don't think _**your **_dearest would like it if you took another man home… but I guess what he doesn't know won't hurt him, just not in front of the kiddies please," Tsunade winked. Anko turned a dark maroon, and Kakashi pondered on what Tsunade was trying to say and chuckled, "Sorry Hokage-sama but I don't think he'd appreciate me stealing his girl. I am happy that I am on his good side; don't need to get on his bad side."

Asuma chuckled, "So, who's the lucky bastard Anko?"  
"I'm not going to say any thing to you, you smoking monkey. But if you want to know maybe if you and Nai-chan put on a show I might be willing to tel." Anko winked at Asuma "ANKO NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR GAMES! PLEASE FORCUS ON THE TASK AT HAND!" Tsunade screamed. Everyone in the room settled down and took a seat.

"Now that we're all settled down…" Tsunade said eyeing Kakashi who had brought out his book, "The council has asked me to send out a search team to find the Namikaze's heir," Kakashi dropped his book and glared at the Hokage. Anko glared the Hokage and scowled at the mention of the council. Gai, Asuma and Kurenai looked confused.

"With all due respect Hokage-sama, the fourth never had any children," Asuma said taking the cigarette out of his mouth. Tsunade smirked, "Kakashi do you want to explain? Or do you want to explain Anko?"  
Kakashi sighed frustrated "Fact is that is what the council thought. Hell that's what everyone thought, Asuma. But he did have a child, a son in fact." The Jounnin in the room were shocked to their cores and the gennin had next to no clue what was going on. Asuma coughed, "And who is the son of the Yondaime?" Anko, Kakashi and Tsunade had grim looks on their faces. "... Uzumaki Naruto." Most of the people in the room gasped.

**In a forest**

"Hey Kashi you awake?" Anko asked the masked nin. They were some way away from Konoha and had set up camp. They were currently trying to go to sleep. "Yes I am Anko. What's on your mind?" Kakashi rolled over to face the snake mistress. "You think he'll be mad if we forced him to go back with us?" Anko asked her partner for the current mission. Kakashi sighed. "Most likely he will be… but if he knows why doing it with a good reason, he most likely won't be… we just have to hope he is in a good mood."

"You're right but that's _if_ we find him." Anko said lying down looking at the stars. "True… let's get some sleep we've got a long day tomorrow," Kakashi said rolling back over soon falling asleep. Anko sat in the silence watching the embers in the fire die. Looking up into the night sky, she smiled recalling a particular memory.

_**Flashback**_

_It was nighttime. Anko and Naruto were lying on a grassy hill. "Ne Anko-chan, what do you think stars are made of?" a 9-year-old Naruto asked. "I'm not sure Naru-kun… but I think the stars are spirits of our ancestors or loved ones looking down at us, like they are watching over us." Anko said looking up into the night sky. _

"_Yea, it does feel like some one is watching me when I look up into the night." Naruto smiled a true smile one even Anko rarely got to see. She smiled too, knowing that the boy next to her was feeling happy for now and knowing that she was happy just being with him. "Hey Anko … have you ever … had … uhh… like… oh I have know I idea how to explain this!" Naruto raked his hand through his hair clearly frustrated. He always seemed to have trouble expressing himself._

_Anko giggled, "Then explain it in a way you understand. It's no good keeping things to yourself you know." Naruto smiled again, "But that's it, I don't understand anything of what I want to tell you. I can get the right words to express myself."_

"_Mind me trying to guess what you are to say?" Anko chuckled. "I guess not… but I'm sure you wouldn't be able to guess it even if I gave you gibberish sentences." Naruto shrugged, "But there's no harm in trying though it might help me clear my mind." _

_Anko rolled her eyes, "Okay… let me see… is it the looks people give you in the streets? You know I don't know why you don't shove a rasengan up their asses because technically you're still a civilian and you are allowed to do that." Anko said getting a mischievous smirk on her face. _

"_1. Jiji-sama will have MY ass if I do that 2. The council will use that as an excuse to either kill me ordo what ever they decide to do to me 3. Those people are not worth my time, so there is no way I am going to do that." Naruto smiled at Anko as she frowned playfully at him and winked, "Aww… Naru-chan you're no fun, maybe I could get Kashi to lend you one of his books so you can loosen up." _

_Anko laughed as her younger friend paled and stuttered, "Y-y-you wou-wouldn't Ank-o-o-chan would-d-d yo-u-u?" Naruto had read just ten pages a couple of months ago and let's just say Kakashi was not seen for a week, due to being crippled by a certain blonde. "I still can't believe that there are books like that though." Naruto grumbled. Anko laughed, "Don't you think you were a bit extreme crippling Kashi though? I mean come on it was you who wanted to see what was so interesting in them." _

"_He could have warned me!!!" Naruto defended. "True… but you know Naru we're getting of topic here… now what has been bothering you?" Anko said looking straight into his eyes. "Aww… and here I thought you'd let me of the hook" Naruto said pouting like the child he was. "No, I'm not. You have to learn how to express yourself and how to speak your mind." Anko said smirking not giving away any sign for letting the small blonde stray of topic again._

"_Fine," Naruto sighed raking his hand through his hair again, "…Every time I'm with you I feel… more secure… more at peace… safer… I guess …" Naruto trailed of. Anko giggled and laughed. Naruto looked confused, "What's so funny Anko-chan?" Naruto tilted his head in confusion. Anko having a fair idea what emotion he was feeling didn't know how to explain or express it either. _

"_Naru-kun I'm glad that you said that." Anko smiled at the boy next her. "Why is that Anko-chan?" NAruto asked more confused. "I feel the same around you too." Anko smile and place one of her hands on top of Naruto's smaller ones, "Sometimes we know the answer but we just don't know how to say it. The answer can be right in front of you but it can be like the stars when the clouds cover them, you just can't see it."_ 'I wonder when I'm around him only he makes me feel like this? Only with him my heart beats a little faster, when he holds my hand I feel strangely safe and warm.'

_That didn't mean she didn't like it though far from it she loved the feeling. _'Hmm…maybe this feeling… could it be love?'

_**End flashback**_

**In the desert**

"FUTON: UMI NO ARASHI" suddenly the sand pick up and about 6 mini tornados started tearing up the sand dunes. When the winds calmed down there was a huge crater, in the middle a black figure emerged.

"Sigh. I need to work on the control for that… I have no idea how extensive the damage is since I am in the desert… but judging by the crater size… I'd say it's probably about A-ranked…" Naruto mused.

"You know if you wanted to blow away all of the sand in the desert you'd need a stronger jutsu." Gaara smirked standing at the top of the crater.

"Nah… I wasn't planning that… besides it's still in the making." Naruto replied climbing out of the crater and looking around. There was some wet sand here and there but they were drying up fast.

"Damn… the ice melted…" Naruto cursed, "Back to the drawing board."

Gaara quirked his non-existent eyebrows, "You were trying to use ice in the desert?"

"Yea…that time I was in wave I fought this guy… the bastard used a fire jutsu on his ice dome but it didn't melt… so I'm trying to get my ice strong enough to last in the heat for more than a few seconds…"

"You know unless you have a bloodline it's near impossible right?" Gaara frowned.

Naruto shrugged "I did it once against one of Kakashi's fire justsu… but the fire wasn't that strong and I had bigger pieces of ice to work with…"

**Flashback**

_Sometime after the wave mission. "Hey! KAKA-nii…" Naruto called to the masked nin. "Yo Naruto what's the rush?" Kakashi eye smiled. "Can you help me with something?" Naruto pleaded with puppy eyes. 'NOOOO!!! Not the puppy eyes!' Kakashi mentally cursed, "Sure I have nothing better to do." Kakashi sighed in defeat, which was true all he wanted to do was read his book but didn't want to face the wrath of Naruto so he followed the blonde knowing what was better for him. _

**In a empty training ground**

"_Ok Naruto what do you want me to do?" Kakashi said putting his book away. Naruto walked a little bit further. "uhh… could you throw a fire justsu at me? Nothing higher than a B-ranked though." Naruto said with a slight grin. Kakashi just stared at the blonde and shrugged and started doing hand signs. Naruto saw Kakashi doing hand signs and he followed shortly after._

"_KATON: HANA TORI!" Kakashi shouted blowing a fire bird that looked like flower petals into the air. It raced toward Naruto. Just before it hit Naruto put his hand in front of him "HYOTON: KAI KABE" Kakashi had to dodge the oncoming pieces of ice needles, though he still got hit by some._

"_What in Kami's name?!" Kakashi said shocked at the melting needles sticking in his arms._

**End Flashback**

Naruto sighed, "Oh well. I just have to make the ice bigger now…"

Gaara just smirked "You'll figure it out some how. Now come on it's time to have dinner."

**AN: I know I probably sucked (the ending)**

**A lot of people are telling me to write longer and I am honestly trying.**

**Reviewers get lollies**

**Suggestions welcome.**


	4. APOLOGIES!

I'm so…….sorry about not updating recently. Some things came up I got lazy and I've got a writer's block… so I don't think I'll be updating anytime soon. I am once again apologize!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto sighed, "Oh well. I just have to make the ice bigger now…"

Gaara just smirked "You'll figure it out some how. Now come on it's time to have dinner."

**TIME SKIP**

**Anko POV**

**Council room Konoha**

"Matarashi-san, we have a mission for you." Danzo said in a drawling monotone, "Will you accept?"

'_Psh well no fucking shit am I not going to accept. What is this old geezer thinking? They've never given me a choice before...wonder what kind of sick mission they have to 'kill the snake bitch of' this time is...'_ I thought angrily, "yes, I accept." I answered emotionlessly. Danzo smiled, '_mother fucker did Danzo just smile? I hope I'm not going delusional.'_ I inwardly joked to myself.

"Are you willing enough to go on a SS-rank mission?" Danzo said keeping that creepy smile of his.

'Ok… that I was not expecting…I wonder…' without thinking it through properly I replied, "I except." All the council members smirked. 'Oh shit.' I cursed.

"You mission is to assassinate the kazekage when he is on his way to Iwakagure. You are to make it look as if Iwa did it, there are to be no witnesses. Understood." Danzo was watching me with eyes like a hawk daring me to back down.

I nodded, "Hai."

"Good. You leave tomorrow." With that I disappeared in a shushinn.

**Normal POV**

"Wow… the snake whore actually accepted the mission." A civilian member murmured after Anko had left. "Indeed I was surprise she accepted it…" murmurs of good byes spread through the room. People in the room left one by one. When the council room cleared, a figure dropped from the roof.

"Well that's sad… trying to kill of such a beautiful lady for something she had no idea about… I should inform boss about this…" the figure mused out loud before melting into the shadows.

**With Anko**

'_I can't believe I actually accepted that mission!'_ Anko thought furiously to herself. She was sitting on a shed in front of the forest of death, eating dango. Finishing the last piece she threw the stick onto a tree. She sighed, "Wow… I think I'm going crazy…" she said looking at the tree. Dango sticks that she threw onto the tree had formed six lines three on each side looking like whiskers.

A voice answered her. "I don't think you're going crazy Anko… maybe just a tad bit lonely." Anko's head snapped up and threw a kunai to where the voice came from. "Calm down Anko, gheeze it's just me." Kakashi emerged from his hiding place.

"Hatake don't scare me like that!" Anko growled.

Kakashi shrugged, "You look troubled. What's wrong?"

"I just accepted a mission..." Anko said hesitantly. "ok...there's nothing new in that. What kind of mission though?" asked Kakashi curiously. "...A mission to assassinate the Kazekage ...and his guard and frame Iwa." Anko looked down, "I'm so stupid. I wonder what _he'll_ say or do if he found out I just accepted a SS-mission."

Knowing who 'he' Anko was referring to Kakashi smiled. "He'd fuss over you until you either promise to sneak him out with you, or chain you to a tree and go in your place." Kakashi said still smiling as he thought of the time Anko got her first solo S-ranked mission.

**Flashback**

Two small hands slammed down on the table, "NO! You can't go!" a 10 year old Naruto yelled. Kakashi watched with an amused looked as the scene unfolded.

"Well what the hell was I supposed to say? Oh sorry… I can't take the mission, because my over protective little brother doesn't want me on a dangerous mission." Anko yelled back at blond boy, "Oh I can hear the back lash I'm going to get now!" Anko said frustrated.

"What about the promise we made to each other? You can't go you'll defiantly get killed for sure!" Naruto said almost in tears. Anko cringed and refused to look at him. Kakashi looked confused, _'I wonder what they are talking about…' _he mused. "I sorry Naru… but I can't disobey orders, especially if they came from the council." came Anko's soft reply. "Then take me with you!" Naruto begged, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Kakashi decided to step in, "Naruto, you can't go. You are still too young to be out on those kinds of missions, besides Anko will be just fine." This however did nothing to re-assure the young blond, but he kept silent.

**In a forest**

Anko was panting and covered in blood. "Why oh why did I take this mission again?" Anko asked herself silently. After catching her breath she decided to move again but she tripped, '_oh shit the poison is getting to me._' Anko close her eyes and waited for her body to hit the ground, but she never did. Anko felt someone catch her and was moving very swiftly and silently. Opening her eyes she came to face a very angry, very sad Naruto. "NARUTO! What are you doing here?" Anko cried in a tired scream. Naruto didn't answer her but kept on moveing through the trees. Coming to a river, he set her down near the bank and moved her into a sitting position."Naruto? Please say something." Anko begged. Naruto still didn't say anything, and silently made a clone. The clone went of into the trees. The two sat in silence for a few seconds before Naruto's head snapped up. Naruto chuckled and proceeded to clean Anko's wounds. "Naruto..." Anko said, trying to get his attention, but the blond refused to look at her. Through the evening the blonde still refused to look at Anko. Anko was going crazy with the blonde ignoring her. Finally as the stars began to fade Anko couldn't take it anymore. The silence itself was deafening, Anko woke up 'damn I must have fell asleep.' Looking around she couldn't see the young blonde. 'Naruto?" she called out, no reply came. A few seconds later Naruto emerged from the forest from behind Anko. "You ok to walk Anko?" was all Naruto said. All Anko could do was nod at the sadness and coldness of his tone.

**End Flashback**

"Sigh. I miss him kashi." Anko said sadly. "me too anko. Me too." Kakashi said and patted her head.

**Author notes: **i am so...sorry for this very short very late update kinda forgot bout this story...

Please review!


End file.
